


Late Nights

by protect_rosie



Series: you've been beside me the whole damn time [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, I APOLOGIZE, I don't actually know what happens w/ clubs but I just finished SOA so this happened, M/M, alternate universe - motorcycle club, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, someone gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney kills his first husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGirlInThePinkScarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/gifts).



> if you found this by searching your name, please click the back arrow or the ‘x’ on the top right corner and you should be good. that being said **this is a work of fiction, therefore not true at all, and it should never be considered so.**
> 
> I wrote this for my awesome friend as sort of a thank you for writing me [this bennguin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4656300) a couple of months back and as a welcome to the fantastic pairing that is sidg. 
> 
> since I just finished watching _Sons of Anarchy_ on 29.11.2015 I decided to write something based on this (this is loosely based on Gemma Teller's romantic life). now, this is just something that I was really inspired to write, but I do plan on writing a more detailed sidg mob boss au in the future. 
> 
> sorry if the grammar isn't the best, it's late and my mind's already thinking in español. 
> 
> Krys, I really hope you enjoy this piece and I hope you enjoy your stay here in the fandom!
> 
>  **edit 05 December 2015:** small, very minor clean up in the Sidney/Lawrence part (just tiny removal of some letters to make it easier to read).
> 
>  **edit 14 January 2016:** just tiny rewording of the beginning of the Sidney/Lawrence part. I don't know, it made some sense so it'd be easier to read.
> 
> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated.

Sidney kills his first husband. 

Well, he doesn't actually _kill_ him, but he helps in the killing of him. 

It has to be this way, Sidney keeps repeating to himself, it _has_ to be this way, because John wouldn't have gone along with the plans he and Lawrence have for the club and for their family. 

//

Sidney sets the plans in motion, plans to kill Lawrence. He should feel bad, because after all, Lawrence is his husband. But. He doesn't. Of course Sidney doesn't feel bad, about killing Lawrence that is. Lawrence sought it out for himself. 

The club and Sidney, give five, no, _six_ chances for Lawrence to make things better, to make things right. One last effort to save their relationship. 

Lawrence blows all six chances. 

The first one takes both of them by surprise. 

They had just been out, a night in the town, celebrating the seal of a deal with the Irish. Guns. Shipments of every weapon imaginable, twice every month. 

"They also want us to mule coke," Lawrence had said, before taking off his kutte and hanging it on the rack by the door. "Told 'em, I had to check in with the club. I think it's a great idea."

"No," Sidney had replied. "This is _exactly_ what John was trying to get y'all out of. This is a bad idea, Lawrence, very bad."

"You don't tell me what to do," Lawrence had snarled, before straddling Sidney and punching him in the face. 

The next day, Sidney showed up at the shop with huge rim sunglasses (even though the sky was as cloudy as it had been all year) perched up high on his nose. Lawrence hadn't shown up with him, good thing too. 

The guys all crowded around him, trying to take the glasses off his face.

"Jesus, Sidney, what the hell happened?" Letang demands. "You and Smith were all over each other last time we saw y'all, _what happened?_ "

"Nothin' I can't handle," Sidney had said before pushing through all of them and heading back to the office, and that had been the end of that. 

Only. It really hadn't. Because Lawrence did it five more times. 

Those five times he did it because Sidney went to John's grave on his anniversary. His _fifth_ anniversary. 

The sixth time Lawrence laid hands on Sidney, the club snapped. And boy, did it ever. 

"Sidney," Kunitz said. "This ain't somethin' you can handle anymore."

Sidney had sighed, and with slumped shoulders said, "I guess it is."

Kunitz and Letang take Lawrence up to the cabin, they take him out back. 

Sidney shows up five minutes later, hands Letang the gun. 

Lawrence swallowed, said "I love you Sid," before Letang put two bullets in his head and three in his chest, just in case. 

"Ain't nothin' to worry about anymore, Sidney, nothin'."

Sidney never did like anyone calling him Sid. 

//

Sidney meets Geno five months later at a club, after sealing a deal with the Russians.

They hit it off right away, talking about hockey. 

It's several months (maybe a year) before Sidney says _I love you_ for the first time. Geno smiles and says it too. 

And it's several years (maybe four) before Sidney asks Geno to marry him. 

Geno says no. 

"No offense," Geno says. "But look what happen to husbands. They six feet under."

Sidney doesn't take the 'no' to heart, because he knows Geno will stay with him for the rest of their lives. 

//

A year after, Sidney gets shot, only three centimeters from his heart. 

Geno proposes to him while he's still in the hospital, and they get married two months later.

**Author's Note:**

> my askbox is always open for any suggestions or other comments that y’all may have over at [pendejxs](http://pendejxs.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
